1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for children's wagons and more particularly pertains to a new wagon liner for mounting to a child's wagon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of accessories for children's wagons is known in the prior art. More specifically, accessories for children's wagons heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art accessories for children's wagons include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,308,133; 5,207,472; 4,958,876; 4,986,590; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,112; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,691.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wagon liner. The inventive device includes a bottom panel with a perimeter side wall extending from the upper surface of the bottom panel around the outer perimeter of the bottom panel. A lip outwardly extends from the terminal edge of the perimeter side wall and which is adapted to hold a portion of a wall of a wagon between the lip and the perimeter side wall.
In these respects, the wagon liner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to a child's wagon.